


A Heist gone wrong

by inthelittlegenny



Series: 25 Days of Raywood [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: A little bit violent, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthelittlegenny/pseuds/inthelittlegenny
Summary: Okay, I'm going to be doing a '25 days of Raywood' because you know, Raywoods cool. I'll be updating, hopefully, everyday up to Christmas, and this is the first one, so yey! Thank you for reading.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm going to be doing a '25 days of Raywood' because you know, Raywoods cool. I'll be updating, hopefully, everyday up to Christmas, and this is the first one, so yey! Thank you for reading.

Ray slips onto the penthouse balcony, escaping the loud celebration coming from inside. He rests his head on the railing, allowing the coldness to seep through his body, as he takes a deep breath.

‘He almost died…’ Ray though and closed his eyes to imagine the scenario.

Gun shots, explosions, fire, chaos. This all was happening on the street below the snipers perch. Ray kept his focus, and continued getting ‘sweet’ headshots. The crew were all taking cover behind different cars. The heist went wrong and suddenly it was a ‘just get everyone out alive’ mission.  
He saw it happen in slow motion, (Vav would have loved him), but suddenly a sticky bomb was next to his cover, Ryan’s cover.

3,  
2,  
1,  
It exploded.

Ryan was flung across the street, mask lost and face paint smudged. Geoff immediately ran over to him, abandoning his own cover. Michael and Jeremy created a distraction, miniguns mowing down anyone in sight. Jack hijacked a car, and made the short trip over to Geoff and Ryan, with Gavin already in the backseat.

Ray watched them all pile into the vehicle, and drive out of there, whilst Gavin haphazardly started to bandage Ryan. A vague order of, ‘Get the hell out of there Ray!’, was shouted over the comms, so he followed his commands, and left the scene on his motorcycle.

When he reached the house, everyone was celebrating. Ryan was going to be ‘fine’, currently resting, and the crew had earned more than double the predicted amount. Caleb had given strict orders of letting Ryan rest before he left, so the crew opened any alcohol they could find and started to celebrate.   
So this is why Ray finds himself on the balcony, alone.

The balcony door slides open, and just as quickly closes again as someone slowly walks over next to him.

“Hey Ray.” The voice quietly murmurs, and turns out to be Ryan himself.

“Shouldn’t you be in bed, resting? You literally almost died today.” Ray questions as Ryan rolls his eyes in response.

“You’re over reacting, I just got a little nudged by the blast. Nothing I couldn’t handle.” Ryan laughs. Ray pulls his ‘I don’t believe this bullshit’ face, but let’s the poor excuse drop anyway.

“And besides, I wanted to see my favourite little lad.” Ryan teases, causing Ray to blush.

“Hey, I’m not the littlest lad anymore, Lil’ J has that title.” Ray counters with a playful smirk.

“Yeah but he’s not mine.” Ryan whispers, and nudges Ray as he turns a deep shade of red.

“Shut up asshole.”


End file.
